Back To How It Should Be
by LeoLoverP3
Summary: Putting things back to how they should be.... lots of fun!
1. Back In the Saddle

Piper sat alone in her room. Thinking about how much she really missed Leo. It had been 6 months since he left her and her son to become an elder, and for 6 months her heart had been broken. In some ways she hated him for everything that he put her through. For leaving her all alone, with a baby to raise. But in other ways she longed for him. Wanted him to just hold her, like he used to. She missed his strong arms around her waist when she slept. They gave her a feeling of security. And now, she didn't have it anymore, she didn't feel as safe.  
  
An hour never passed without her thinking about Leo. Ethier wishing he was there to see what funny thing Wyatt was doing, thinking about all the great times they shared in the past, or wondering if he was thinking about her. If she was sleeping she was dreaming about him. She could never get him out of her head. Sometimes she imagined what it would be like if he never left, how thing would have been different. If they had stayed a family. But that was useless because he did leave; they weren't a family any longer.  
  
She had tried to get over him, she really did. Dating Greg helped a little, but he would never be Leo. Sometimes when she was with Greg her mind would wonder off to Leo. Wishing he was there with her instead of Greg. But he wasn't.  
  
She slowly got up off her bed to go check on Wyatt. She walked past the staircase and into his room where he was fast asleep. She could have never wished for a better child. She sat down in the corner in the white rocking chair and just watched him sleep. He looked so much like his father. He had Leo's blue eyes and his sandy blond hair.  
  
Downstairs Phoebe and Paige sat watching a late movie. Paige was curled up comfy in a chair and Phoebe was sprawled out on the couch. All of a sudden Phoebe shot up in pain. She grabbed her chest and tried to catch her breath. She screamed out in pain. Paige was sat up in concern and stared at her older sister.  
  
"What is it Phoebe? What's wrong?" Paige asked going over to see if her sister was all right. "Premonition?"  
  
"No." Phoebe responded gasping for air. "It's Piper." Phoebe struggles to say. "She's in pain."  
  
"What do you mean she's in pain?" Paige asked with the concerned tone still in her voice.  
  
"I don't know exactly. I can just tell that she feels lonely, and like someone had stabbed her in the heart. She's in pain and there is nothing we can do to stop it."  
  
"Well, it is obvious why she is in pain. Leo. She has never gotten over him." "Well that is a given, but why an I only starting to feel this? I didn't before." Phoebe said. "You two drank the potion so I couldn't feel your emotions and wouldn't interfere."  
  
"The potion was not permanent Phoebe. It wears off eventually, just like everything else. Especially if there is great feeling behind someone." Paige pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, that's true." Phoebe replied, "I just wish she didn't feel this way. I can tell how much it is hurting her. She just wants him back. Back to normal.well, as normal as they could get. Back to how they used to be. Like before.  
  
"I know sweetie." Paige said with a sigh. "I do too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night everyone was asleep. Paige and Phoebe had drifted off during the movie and Piper had fallen asleep in Wyatt's room. When Piper turned over n her sleep, she landed on the rocking chair arm and woke up from the sudden jolt. She realized where she was and decided to go back into her own room. She quietly opened the door and walked out of Wyatt's room. She past Phoebe's room and saw she wasn't there. She noticed that Paige was not in her room ethier. She got curious, and worried, so went to see where her sisters were. When she walked down the stairs she saw her two sisters dead asleep in front of the turned on television. She chuckled to herself and went over to them. She turned off the TV, and covered both of them with a blanket. She turned out he lights and walked back upstairs into her room. She opened the door and turned on the light. She stopped dead in her tracts. Dumbfounded by what she saw. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Leo." She said when she found her voice.  
  
"Piper." He said. He stood up and walked over to her slowly. " I have missed you so much." He said, his eyes going all puppy-dog.  
  
She tried to stop herself. She didn't know if what she was doing was right or smart for that matter, but she couldn't help. She took a step close to him and embraced he and Leo in the most passionate hug they ever shared. As she buried her head in his strong arms he noticed the smell of her hair. He loved that smell. It reminded him of how much he really missed her.  
  
"Piper." He said again. "They're letting me stay. Stay for good." He said with joy in his voice. Piper pulled away form the hug in shock.  
  
"What?" She asked tears of happiness forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it really true? Was he going to stay? Could they be a family again?  
  
"They gave in Piper. They're letting me come back for good. No leaving. Never. No more charges. Just you guys. I don't know why I don't how, they just did." I came back here as soon as I could. I came home. To you."  
  
Piper looked at him dumbfounded. She jumped into his arms and her lips met Leo's. A surge of energy shocked through her. It had been so long since they kissed she forgot how it made her knees weak. She melted into his arms never letting go of her lover.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Downstairs Phoebe awoke with a start. Out of breath again. She sat up but instead this time she didn't feel pain. Only love and passion. "He's back!" Phoebe said in a soft voice being careful not to wake up Paige. She smiled and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piper and Leo had moved their make-out session onto the bed. Piper, now thanking herself for moving Wyatt into his own room. She ran her hands through his sandy blond hair. Her hands made her way up his shirt and pulled it over his head to reveal his muscular body. She had missed him so much. Missed this so much.  
  
(Privacy Please) 


	2. You don't look hungry You look confused

***Next Morning***  
  
Piper rolled over in bed coming to terms with what had happened the previous night. It was better than ever. She looked at Leo's handsome face. He was so cute when he slept. She took her hand and ran it down Leo's muscular chest making little designs and circles. Leo awoke and started to stroke Piper's hair. He put her head up and Leo gave her a long kiss.  
  
"Good morning." He said, catching his breath.  
  
"Hey." Piper replied wrapping he arms around his neck. "Last night was.well... lets just say we will be dong that aging sometime soon." A sly grin spreading across her face.  
  
"No arguments here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour later Piper and Leo walked down the stairs hand in hand. They walked through the dining room where Paige and Phoebe were having breakfast. Phoebe already knowing what Leo and piper had been up to had decided to play a mind trick on Paige and pretend like nothing had ever happened.  
  
When Paige caught sight of her sister and brother-in-law she shot straight back in her chair and looked at them in great confusion. She turned to Phoebe to see her reaction but Phoebe just sat there reading the paper.  
  
"Hey guys." Phoebe said very casually while Paige looked back and fourth between all three of them trying to put all the puzzle pieces together. Once Piper and Leo saw Paige's face the quickly caught on to Phoebe's little game and played along.  
  
"Hey Pheebs. How was the movie last night?" Pier asked as she and Leo took seats at the big table that was in the center of the room.  
  
"Well, I really liked it." Phoebe said in reply. "What about you Paige? What did you think of it?"  
  
"Wait! What? Who? What the hell is going on here?" Paige said with a bit f a stutter. "Leo when did you get back?"  
  
"What are you talking about Paige?" Leo said giving Piper a subtle nudge. "I never left." Leo turned to Phoebe and said, "This could be a side effect. She did take a pretty hard blow to the head. Maybe she is loosing her mind."  
  
"Most likely." Phoebe said trying with all her might not to smile. "She was bound to go crazy one of these days. I wouldn't be surprised." She said taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Maybe we should check her into a hospital, just to be safe." Piper said.  
  
Paige trying to comprehend what was going on around her looked around at all three of them and said, "What? No! What blow to the head? I never took a blow to the head. I'm not going into a hospital, and I'm not going crazy! If anybody were going crazy here it would be you three!"  
  
"Oh no! It looks like she is having another one of her episodes." Leo said placing his hand over his mouth. "Piper, honey, you better go get her medicine." Pier nodded and got up to "get the medicine".  
  
Phoebe turned to Leo and said "Leo you know Paige hates those shots that she was prescribed."  
  
"SHOTS!" Paige said shooting up out of her chair thinking maybe she actually was going crazy. "No, no, no, no, no! What the Hell is going on here?!?!?" Piper walked back into the dining room laughing.  
  
"We got you bad!" she walked over to Leo and kissed him. "Leo got back last night. He has been recalled from his assignment and he is back. For good."  
  
A look of relief came across Paige's face. She was incredibly happy for Piper and Leo and that were finally back together after all they went through but a little pissed off at the trick that was just played on her. "I gotta hand it to you. You really had me going there for a second!" She said laughing. Then noticing that Phoebe had no reaction hse turned to Phoebe and said "Wait, how did you know?"  
  
Leo and Piper turned to Phoebe also, so now all eyes were on her. "Yeah, Phoebe?" Piper asked. "How did you know?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged and said in reply "I am an empath ya know. I was woken up by you guys when you were "ya know" and that kinda gave it away."  
  
"Ewwww!" Piper said in disgust "That is sooo disturbing!" turning and hiding her face in Leo's chest.  
  
"You thought it was disturbing!" Phoebe said with a chuckle "Try being on my end of it! I couldn't get back to sleep for hours!"  
  
"So glad I wasn't the sister blessed with the empathic power." Paige said putting a hand on Phoebes shoulder for support. 


	3. I suppose that's how I became a doctor t...

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post chapter 3. I was sick when I started whiting this story, and now, good for me, but unfortunate for the story, I'm better! I'll keep the chapters coming as fast as I can. I'm juggling a lot right now. ( Also if you haven't noticed already, each chapter is a quote form a past episode...)  
  
-:- One Week Later   
  


* * *

  
"Piper?" Phoebe yelled running down the stairs "Have you seen my car keys? I'm gonna be late!!!"  
  
Phoebe ran past her sister who was sitting in the sunroom playing with Wyatt. Piper turned to her sister and said in reply "Try the key rack!" Piper smiled and turned back to Wyatt.  
  
Phoebe came in holding her keys out in her hand. "Found them!" she announced. She walked over to her sister and her nephew and kneeled down next to them. "Huh?" she announced looking at Wyatt carefully.  
  
"What?" Piper asked looking from her sister to her son.  
  
"It is nothing really." Phoebe replied still looking at her nephew intensely.  
  
"Phoebe, what is it?" Piper asked, now getting a little impatient.  
  
"I just have never noticed before how much Wyatt looks like Prue. They have the same eyes. I have never seen it before."  
  
Piper turned to her son and looked into his eyes while he just sat there with a playful grin on his face. "Yeah." Piper said turning her attention back to her sister. "He really does, doesn't he?" Piper smiled at the great memories of her elder sister who had past away a few years back.  
  
"Doesn't he what?" asked Paige who had just entered the room in her pajamas. She was carrying the ever-growing Book Of Shadows, which held all the demon info they would ever need.  
  
"Have Prue's eyes." Phoebe said acknowledging that her little sister had entered. It still felt weird to Phoebe to call Paige her little sister. She had always been the baby of the family, and honestly, she enjoyed it. She could be the lazy, laid back one who didn't have to worry about anything. Now she was the middle sister, the mediator. A role she was not too eager to take on. But she tried hard to adjust. It just felt weird know that she was never really the baby and she had a little sister.  
  
"I wouldn't know..." Paige said with a tone of disappointment in her voice. She loved her sisters to death and she was beyond grateful for them, but she still felt left out when they would talk bout their childhood and their memories with Prue. Because honestly, she wished that she could have been a part of it.  
  
"Don't worry honey." Piper said still admiring her son's bright blue eyes.  
  
"Okay." Phoebe said standing up. " I'm gonna be really late if I don't get outa here." She gave Wyatt a kiss on the top of his head and she did the same to Piper and Paige. Then she headed out to work.  
  
Piper picked up Wyatt and held him on her waist. "Okay Honey, now even though I don't agree, Daddy wants you to practice your powers. So you orb to find me. Okay?"  
  
"You know Piper." Paige said looking at her sister. "He is only a year old. I don't know if he understands what you are saying."  
  
"Of course he does. He is the most powerful child ever. I think that he can understand anything that I say."  
  
"Okay..." Paige replied. Just then Leo orbed in with a huge bouquet of red roses and handed them to Piper. Then he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Well, hello to you too!" Piper exclaimed kissing him back. She loved his touch. She couldn't even believe that she went for months without it. "What's the occasion?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"You don't remember?" Leo asked almost laughing. Piper shook her head. Leo acknowledging that Paige was there leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear.  
  
"Oh yeah...." Piper said starting to laugh as well "Yeah...That was fun..." she replied snuggling her face into Leo's muscular chest.  
  
"Ewe..." Paige said under he breath. Leo just smiled at her with a goofy grin on his face. Paige turned to Wyatt and said in a kid-ish voice, "See Sweetie. That's how you were made!"  
  
"Paige!!!" Piper scolded with somewhat of an amused smile on her face.  
  
"What?" Leo asked rubbing Piper's back "She's right..."  
  
" Well, I know but that is not the point... The point is that our son is less that 5 feet away!" Piper said. Wyatt just sat there playing with his teddy bear smiling.  
  
"See," Paige said observing Wyatt. "He has no idea. But I have to go upstairs and get ready for my date with Richard."  
  
"Alright." Piper said "I'll most likely be gone when you leave, because I'm going to the club today. Inventory."  
  
"Okay, well, then I'll see you when I get home." Paige replied and headed up the stairs.  
  
"So are you taking Wyatt to the club with you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, Darryl is working all day today and Shelia is sick, so he gets to spend the day with Mommy!" Piper said going to pick up her baby boy. She started to tickle his stomach witch made him giggle and squirm in her arms.  
  
"You know Piper." Leo said, "He looks just like you. He has your chin." He said touching his son's small face.  
  
"Yeah, but he has your cute little nose!" Piper said poking Leo's nose. "And Prue's eye's" she continued  
  
"Yeah. I noticed that a while ago." Leo said.  
  
"Then why didn't you say anything? They are the most beautiful eyes ever." Piper said wondering the reasoning behind her husbands' thoughts.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to make you upset. I see what happens to you whenever anyone mentions Prue. I didn't want to do that to you. Tears well up in your eyes and all the color drains from your face. Then you put your head down to your chest trying to hide the sadness." Leo looked at Piper who was doing exactly what he just described. Leo put his hand below her chin and lifted to see her pale face. "I just didn't want to hurt you." He said using his other hand to wipe a tear from her face.  
  
"Leo, I just miss her so much. It's been almost three years and I still feel an empty space inside." Piper said putting Wyatt back in his playpen so he wouldn't see her cry. "I just want that feeling to go away."  
  
Leo embraced Piper in a comforting hug stroking her hair. Piper's body began to shake under Leo's arms. Leo led her over to the couch in the parlor. And sat her down on his lap. Still stroking her hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. She leaned her head against his shoulder and began to settle down. When she finally pulled her face out of Leo's shoulder it was red and tear-stained. He lightly kissed her cheek and gave her a comforting look.  
  
"It is okay Baby, it's okay. I know you miss her incredibly, and so do I. She was one of my favorite people in the world. I miss her everyday. I just thank God that I didn't loose you too. Prue was you big sister, and I know how it feels to loose a sibling. I never told anyone this because it hurt too much, but I had a brother. His name was Jake. He was three years older than me and I looked up to him more than anything in the world. I would follow him and his friends around trying to be cool. I loved him so much. Then one night, I was 14, he was 17, and there was a fire in out house. He took my two sisters and me out of the house. Or at least he though he did. As he pushed my 10 year old sister, May, and I out the front door. Only to realize when we got out that he had let go of the hand of my 7-year-old sister, Ally, without noticing. When he finally did realized what had happened, without any regard for his own life ran right back into out burning house. Those were the longest two minutes of my life. Finally he came out of the house holding Ally like a baby. He placed her on the ground and then collapsed himself. As May was tending to Ally, I ran over to Jake and saw his charcoal-colored face. His eyes were shut and he just lay there, still. I shook him as hard as I could trying to wake him up. I was thinking that there was no possible way this could have happened. I just saw him, alive and walking, he couldn't be dead now. He couldn't be. But he was. I knew it. It was my fear the moment he fell to the ground. I put my head on his chest trying to hear a heartbeat that I knew wasn't there. I was sitting there in the dark with my big brother in my arms hoping for a miracle. I looked over at my two sisters who were staring at us. They were both staring at Jake laying on the ground and when they saw my red face full of tears they began to cry themselves. Jake risked his life to save Ally, to save my little sister. Just like Prue did. She risked her life to save you. To protect you."  
  
"Leo." Piper said, "I'm so sorry. I never knew"  
  
"I never told you. I thought to would be too hard." He responded. "He was my big brother. I loved him. I feel the same way about him that you do about Prue."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you told me. I feel that I know you better." Piper said staring into his eyes. They kissed passionately on the lips each feeling like they knew each other better and that they went thought the same things.  
  
"I love you." Leo said.  
  
"I love you too." She replied kissing him again.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that was a little weird but go with me here.... I love Leo and I like his sensitive side, this chapter brings it out. 


	4. Haven't you taken enough from me?

It was teaming rain outside when Piper tiptoed down the stairs. She didn't want to wake up anyone else. It was very early in the morning, but this was important, especially to her. When she reached the foot of the stairs, she walked over to the divider that separated the family room from the conservatory. She lifted up her hand very steadily and hesitated to set it on the wall. A tear started to roll down her smooth cheek. More tears started to form in her eyes when she finally got up the courage to touch the wall. The tan paint that covered the wall matched the rest of the color that was in the hallway. Only this spot was special, and not in a pleasant way. It was where Piper's worst fears came true. Right where her hand lay was where her big sister's life came to an end. Prue flew this wall almost three years ago, and this was Prue's second birthday she wasn't there to celebrate. She would have been 33 today. Even though Prue was gone, Piper felt an obligation to pay her respect and to honor her. She was an outstanding warrior, a great friend, more importantly; she was the best sister anyone could of asked for. Prue had raised her and Phoebe after their mom died, and Prue never really got a chance to be a kid. Piper felt like she owed her this.  
  
Piper slowly took her palm off the wall, and wiped the tears form her face. She continued into the kitchen. Piper couldn't help but remember all the time her, Phoebe, and Prue had spent in the kitchen. From family breakfasts, to potion mixing. Opening the fridge, she took out a white box with a gold string tied into a neat bow. She pulled one of the ends of the neatly tied bow. Gradually she continued to untie the rest until she could open the box with ease. A beautiful cake occupied the box. Purple flowers surrounded the bottom of the cake, and the white icing had been written on with deep blue coloring. Piper took her index finger and followed the cursive writing that was on the cake, being careful not to touch or smudge it.  
  
"Happy Birthday Prue." She said following the letters. A tear fell form her face and landed on one of the flowers. She closed up the box and retied the gold ribbon. She carefully picked up the box and carried it out into the foyer. She placed it down on a table and opened the cabinet that contained old photos. She took out one of all three of them when they were only little girls, and one of them taken right before the accident. Next to where the pictures were there was a bouquet of colored flowers. With the cake in one hand, and the flowers, and pictures in the other, Piper opened the front door. Just then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Have room for one more?" a voice said from behind her. Phoebe walked over to her big sister and put her arm around Piper's neck. "You didn't think that I forgot did you?" Phoebe said trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"I honestly didn't know what to think." Piper said quietly.  
  
"I would never forget Prue's birthday Piper, she was my sister too, and I really miss her. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Phoebe said staring into her sister's eyes. "Ready to go?"  
  
Piper stared down at the floor, her tears falling off her face a lot faster than before. "I don't know if I can go." She said wiping her face, "It is just so hard. She was my big sister, my guide, my lifeline, my everything. I still have trouble accepting the fact that she is gone, out of our lives, and that she is never coming back. She was always so great, so organized and so strong. She was never afraid of anything. I can't live up to that, I try, I really do, but I can't. I'm scared every day, all the time."  
  
"Piper," Phoebe said lifting up her sister's chin. "You don't need to worry about that. You are doing a great job, none of us could ask for more. You are my guide, my lifeline, my everything. I look up to you so much. I couldn't ask you to do anymore, you kept this family together, and you started your own. You don't have to feel bad at all. You should nothing but pure satisfaction; no one could have done better. Prue would be proud." They walked out the front door hand in hand.  
  
Leo and Paige stat at the top of the stairs listing intensely to the girls' conversation. Paige had her face buried deep in her hands looking down at he oriental carpet the covered the stairs, while Leo was looking up toward the ceiling. Paige raised her head and looked at Leo, "Should we go with them?" she asked feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Making eye contact with Paige he replied, " No, this is something they have to do on their own. They still are learning to deal with their pain. We have to let them find peace by themselves."  
  
"I know what they mean." Paige muttered to her self so quietly that Leo couldn't even hear it.  
  
Phoebe cranked open the door to the dark, damp mausoleum. She had on a soaking wet black raincoat that was covering her pink and blue pajamas. She held the heavy steel door open for Piper whose hair was soaking wet from being out in the rain. They stood together looking around the gigantic room. It gave them both an empty feeling inside their stomachs. Piper and Phoebe linked arms at the elbow and began to walk forward to Prue's grave.  
  
"It feels like it was just yesterday." Phoebe said tucking her free hand deep inside her pocket. She leaned her head on Piper's shoulder.  
  
"I know." Piper replied stroking her sister's long silky hair. In her mind, Piper recalled all the times that she had spent trying to bring back her lost sister. From lost sister spells, to séances, to potions, but nothing had worked. They stood in the middle of the damp mausoleum staring at the older sister's terrible fate. Their eyes watered more than ever before and their tears were falling rapidly on the stone floor. They joined hands at the waist and they both squeezed each others had tightly for reassurance. Together they stepped forward toward Prue's grave. Taking small steps, they approached the slate with their sisters' name written in gold letters. Piper set the cake, flowers, and pictures down on the ground and then traced the finger over the smooth letters, which got rid of some of the dust that had been covering it since her last visit. "Happy birthday Prue." 


	5. All Hell Breaks LooseAgain

A/N: I'm incredibly sorry for keeping you wait this long for the next chapter. I have been busy with schoolwork and such.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~***~***~  
  
Things had settled down at the manor. The girls realized that even though they missed Prue, they needed to keep moving. Piper was as happy as could be being back together with Leo and her lovely son, and Leo felt the same way. Phoebe was working hard at her column and also enjoying her time with Jason. Paige was hoping form job to job as she always does. But as we all know once good time come disaster soon follows.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Leo said as he gave Piper a peck on the lips.  
  
"Good morning." She replied putting her arm around his waist. "Have a good sleep?"  
  
"The best!" he said going over to pour himself a cup of coffee. Just then Phoebe came in happy as a clown.  
  
"HELLO FAMILY!!" she sang as she practically danced around the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, Phoebes, what with all the energy? It's 6:30, shouldn't you be mopping around in your pajamas?"  
  
"Not today!" she said giving her sister a peck on the cheek and giving Wyatt a kiss on the head. "Today's a good day!"  
  
"Why?" asked Leo.  
  
"Because today I'm spending the day with Jason and we are doing the whole romantic picnic thing."  
  
"Oh la la..." Piper said nudging her sister. Then Paige entered the room with an attitude much unlike Phoebes.  
  
"Good morning little sis!" Phoebe said grabbing Paige around the waist and embracing her in a big hug.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh..." Paige replied with her eyes half closed.  
  
"Well obviously Paige isn't as excited about to day as you are." Piper said to Phoebe.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh..." Paige said again.  
  
"Well," Phoebe said, I'm off to the salt mines!" she grabbed her purse and skipped out the door.  
  
"Yeah Paige, Leo Wyatt, and I are leaving too. We are going to a parent/ child swim lesson. My kid may have the strongest power ever seen on this earth, but he still needs to know how to swim." Piper took Wyatt out of the high chair and walked upstairs followed quickly by Leo.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day Phoebe was with Jason and Piper was at the pool. They had planned to meet up at P3 before opening. Paige had had a very lazy day. She watched soap operas until noon then she took an hour-long bath. She put on sweats and a tank top and trotted down the stairs. As she was walking by the window she noticed the mailman passing by. She stepped out into the sun and walked down the big stone steps.  
  
When she reached the mailbox she heard loud tire screeches coming down the street. When she looked up she noticed a blue van in the distance with someone leaning out holding something. She couldn't make out what the object was that he was holding. Only after a loud bang did she realize what was happening. She turned around to run back into the house, but the van already spotted her and was heading toward the house at a rapid pace.  
  
She was practically running to get to the door, but the van beat her and a bullet was fired. It grazed her shoulder and she fell to the ground. Another shot was fired and Paige felt a blazing pain in her back. She struggled for consensus but it never came. She decided to let go, to give up, this was obviously he time.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**  
  
Phoebe was sitting in the park with Jason when her cell pone started to ring. "Hello?" she asked flipping it open  
  
"Hey Phoebes, it's me." Piper said into the other end of the phone. "You need to come home now. There's been an accident."  
  
"Piper, what is it?" Phoebe asked standing up.  
  
"Nothing I want to tell you over the phone. Leo is going to orb you and Jason back to the manor. Meet him under the bridge where Grams used to take us in two minutes."  
  
"Alright." Phoebe said. As she started to hang up the phone she heard Piper saying something else.  
  
"And Phoebe?" Piper asked  
  
"Yeah?" she responded  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too." She said. Then she snapped her phone shut.  
  
She turned to Jason "Honey, we need to go. Something has happened, we need to get to the manor as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay." Jason said with a worried tone "Let's get the car."  
  
"No Leo is picking us up. It is much faster. We need to get to the bridge."  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
When Phoebe got eye of the situation she started to cry. She grabbed on to Jason as hard as she could. She looked up to see Piper on the steps looking at her. She let go of Jason and ran towards Piper. They embraced in a long hug.  
  
"Not again, no please not again!!!!" Phoebe screamed. Her face a bright shade of red and he face already tear stained.  
  
"I know," Piper said consoling her sister. "The police said it happened in a drive by. Some drunk teenagers with a gun"  
  
"Why does this always happen to us?" Phoebe asked. "Why are we always the ones losing everybody? We are forces of good. We should be rewarded for our work, not punished."  
  
"Life's not fair Phoebe." Piper said trying to keep her cool. "It's just not fair."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We are gonna be careful. We are gonna be wise, and we are gonna stick together."  
  
"Prue said that once." Phoebe said  
  
"And it was good advice." Piper said taking Phoebe's hand and walking back into the house with her. "And then there were two." She said. 


End file.
